Lucy Malfoy  Att vara eller inte vara
by DancingHippogriff
Summary: Lucy Malfoy, dotter till Draco Malfoy, ska börja sitt första år på Hogwarts men det blir inte riktigt som hon har tänkt sig.


1. Avresa

Månen lyste över den stora herrgården. Det var sent på kvällen den sista Augusti. Gräset var vått av dagg och de många träden kastade stora skuggor på marken. Det var en vacker natt.

Månen och stjärnorna lyste magiskt på den midnattsblåa himlen. Det var alldeles tyst och om man lyssnade riktigt noga kunde man höra en hjord galopperande hästar en bit därifrån.

Alla sov, människor och djur. Och om man inte gick runt den stora herrgården hade man helt missat det lilla fönstret som gav ifrån sig ett litet ljus sken.

Inne i rummet satt det en flicka.

Hennes vita hår hängde ned över ryggen på henne där hon satt vid skrivbordet. Det gamla vaxljuset bildade en gloria runt hennes ryggtavla.

Flickan hade ett snövitt nattlinne på sig. Om man gick närmare såg man att flickan satt och läste en bok.

Hon slog upp den första blanka sidan, den luktade nytt pergamentpapper och läder från pärmen som fortfarande var styv och slät.

Flickan doppade en lång fjäderpenna i det smaragdgröna bläcket och placerade spetsen på det orörda pappret.

Lucy Malfoy

Skrev hon med små bokstäver mitt på pappret. Sedan reste hon sig och gick fram till en stor, öppen koffert som stod vid fotändan av den mörka himmelsängen som fortfarande var bä var proppfylld av olika saker.

En hög med böcker låg i botten, under flera lager av kläder. Där fanns ytterligare några fjäderpennor med tillhörande bläck, en samling kristallflaskor, en kittel i tenn, handskar av drakskinn och en liten påse med guldmynt.

På sängen låg det ett antal papper utspridda. Ett brev som var skrivet på gulnat pergamentpapper, en lista över alla de grejor som låg i kofferten, en halsduk som var silver och grön färgad och ett fotografi av fyra personer.

De log och vinkade mot kameran, Kvinnan med det kastanjebruna håret hade ett spädbarn i famnen. Hon kysste barnet på huvudet och vände sig sedan till den vithåriga pojken som inte kunde vara mer än tre-fyra år.

Mannen som stod bakom henne hade handen på hennes axel, han hade ett bestämt uttryck och den lilla pojken liknade honom mycket.

Lucy hade satt sig på sängen och stirrade tomt på fotografiet, sedan stoppade hon in det mellan bokens pärmar. Och stoppade ned den i tryggt förvar under en svart vintermantel.

Sedan samlade hon ihop de återstående papperna och kröp ned under duntäcket.

Hon sov mycket djupt under natten och vaknade tidig på Septemberdagens morgon.

Det var fortfarande tyst i huset och Lucy satte försiktigt ned fötterna på det kalla trägolvet.

Hon tassade ut i köket där hon möttes av familjen Malfoys husalf, Florensy.

"Vad gör ni uppe så tidigt, Miss Lucy?" frågade hon med pipig röst.

Lucy ryckte bara på axlarna. Hon var lite nervös, för samma dag skulle hon resa till Hogwarts. Skolan för Häxkonster och Trolldom, där hon skulle börja sin utbildning till häxa.

"Vill miss att Florensy steker lite omelett till miss?" Lucy nickade tyst och alfen rusade genast iväg till det stora köket.

Lucy satte sig i en stor fåtölj vid den sprakande brasan. Hon drog upp knäna mot hakan och vilade huvudet mot dem. Hon såg in i de dansande lågorna, det sprakade hemtrevligt och kastade ett varmt sken över rummet. Lucy kunde inte låta bli att känna lite kramp i magen när hon tänkte på den kommande resan.

Lucy hade aldrig varit särskilt omtyckt bland andra barn.

Hennes bror däremot, Scorpius Hyperion, var en mycket populär elev i sin årskurs på Hogwarts. Han tillhörde elevhemmet Slytherin och alla i Lucys familj visste att även Lucy skulle ansluta sig till den långa raden i släkten Malfoy som hade tillhört Salazar Slytherins elevhem.

Florensy kom tassande ifrån köket och placerade brickan med omeletten på soffbordet.

Lucy log åt henne och alfen bugade djupt.

Hennes rutiga kökshandduk hade många fläckar och var lagad på åtskilliga ställen.

Den stora klockan slog dovt sju slag.

Florensy försvann till sin lilla koja bakom det stora köksskåpet och Lucy tog en tugga av omeletten. Hon tog några tuggor till innan hon började känna sig lite illamående.

Lucy sköt undan tallriken och kände ett styng av ånger över den lilla alfens arbete.

Sedan reste hon sig och gick in på sitt rum igen.

Hon letade upp ett par kläder innan hon gick ut i hallen och stängde försiktigt dörren efter sig.

Ett par fåglar i närheten flög förskräckta upp när Lucy klampade förbi.

Hon styrde stegen mot ett litet hus som låg hundra meter ifrån herrgården.

Det lyste ur fönsterna och rök hemtrevligt ur skorstenen.

Lucy knackade tre gånger på dörren innan hon steg in. Hon möttes av en kraftig doft av örtte och parfym och möttes av en vithårig kvinna som log.

"Farmor" sa Lucy och kramade om kvinnan.

De gick tillsammans in i det lilla köket. På spisen stod det en tekokare men annars var det ganska tomt i köket. Lucys farmor var inte bullbak- typen.

"Vad har du på hjärtat då, lilla vän?"

Lucy satte sig vid det runda bordet och studerade sin Farmor ett tag innan hon svarade.

"Jag är rädd"

Narcissa Malfoy såg på henne och log igen. Hon såg ung ut med tanke på sin ålder, och hennes vita hår hängde ned över axlarna. Hon hade en plommon färgad klädnad på sig och de långa fingrarna var dekorerade med stora ringar och ebenholts färgade naglar.

Ända sedan Lucy var liten hade hon sett sin Farmor som vacker. Hennes farfar hade hon aldrig träffat trots att hon hade ärvt hans namn, Lucius Malfoy.

Han satt i trollkarls fängelset Azkaban. Det visste hon, men hon hade aldrig vågat fråga varför.

"Rädd?"

"För att ingen kommer tycka om mig, du vet. Scorpius är ju så populär"

"Men Lucy då. Jag är helt säker på att du kommer bli mycket omtyckt, så vacker och smart som du är."

Lucy tyckte inte att hon var särskilt vacker. Hon hade vitblont rufsigt hår och ett ganska alldagligt utseende. Hennes bror, Scorpius, hade ärvt deras fars spetsiga ansiktsform och även han hade blont hår.

Den lilla elden flammade upp i spisen och ett ansikte blev synligt bland lågorna. Mannens ansikte talade med sträng röst.

"Lucinda Malfoy, kom genast hem. Din mor är så orolig för dig. Du och din bror måste förbereda er resa till Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy försvann lika snabbt som han hade dykt upp.

Lucy och hennes farmor reste sig upp och började den korta promenaden hem till Herrgården.

"Du vet, Draco var också nervös i början. Även om han blev mycket omtyckt i mitt gamla elevhem. Jag är så stolta över att du äntligen ska börja där."

Narcissa kramade om sitt barnbarn innan de möttes av Astoria Malfoy i dörröppningen.

Lucy mötte sin mors blick och skyndade sedan förbi henne. Narcissa stannade i dörröppningen för att byta några ord med sin svärdotter.

Scorpius mötte sin lillasyster i det stor köket. Han åt frukost och var redan klädd i reskläder.

Lucy slog sig ned mittemot honom och fick ett uppmuntrande leende.

Familjens stora hornuggla Karl kom inflygande genom det öppna fönstret. Han hade med sig en tjock bunt kuvert. Dagens nummer av The Daily Prophet, Några brev till Draco från hans arbete och ett brev till Lucy. Scorpius slet åt sig tidningen och slängde över brevet till Lucy.

Hon sprättade upp det och började läsa

Kära Lucy

Jag ville bara önska lycka till nu när du ska göra din första resa till Hogwarts.

Jag är så stolt över att min guddotter ska börja i mitt gamla elevhem.

Jag är säker på att du kommer trivas mycket bra och att du får många vänner.

Sänd en uggla till mig när du kommer fram jag vill höra allt om ditt nya hem.

Kära Hälsningar

Moster Daphne

Daphne var Lucys moster och hennes Gudmor.

Daphne hade inga egna barn och hade alltid behandlat Lucy som sitt eget barn. Lucy tyckte väldigt mycket om sin moster. Hon bodde i London i en stor lägenhet. Ibland fick Lucy och Scorpius bo hos henne, om föräldrarna skulle iväg.

"Professor Goodwin ska tydligen sluta på Hogwarts."

Lucy såg upp på Scorpius som satt med tidningen.

"Vem är det?"

Scorpius blängde surt på henne.

"Vet du inte det?" Lucy skakade på huvudet.

"Han var lärare i Mugglarstudier, jag undrar vem som kommer få jobbet. Inte för att jag skulle vilja ha mugglarstudier."

Scorpius vek ihop tidningen och försvann ut. Draco Malfoy kom istället in. Han såg trött ut och var orakad. Lucy såg på medan han kommenderade Florensy att göra honom en stor grönsaksomelett.

Florensy bugade djupt och började genast plocka i skafferiet.

"Så, Lucy. Första resan till Hogwarts."

Lucy nickade.

"Du kommer trivas så mycket i Slytherin. Hamna inte i trubbel med Filch bara," Draco Malfoy skrattade för sig själv.

Astoria och Narcissa Malfoy kom in och gjorde sällskap med Draco.

Florensy kom med omeletten och två koppar kaffe till Narcissa och Astoria.

Lucys mamma snappade åt sig brevet från sin syster och ögnade igenom det.

Sen log hon.

"Vi är allihopa så stolta över dig, Lucy"

Draco, Narcissa och Astoria tittade på Lucy.

"Tack, jag vet" svarade Lucy snabbt och lämnade köket.

Hon hade redan packat om sin koffert tre gånger och rummet var städat.

Så hon la sig på den perfekt bäddade himmelsängen och tittade upp i taket.

Det var nu bara en timme kvar tills hon skulle åka in till London.

Hon önskade att Moster Daphne skulle varit med och vinkat av henne. Men för tillfället var hon i Afrika.

Lucy blev mer och mer nervös. Tänk om hon skulle bli retad, tänk om alla skulle skratta åt henne. Hon var inte så säker på att hon skulle bli så omtyckt som alla sa.

Lucy slöt ögonen och drömde sig bort till Hogwarts. Hon visste att det var ett stort slott vid en stor sjö. Lucy hade längtat efter den här dagen sen hon var nio år gammal och hon såg Scorpius försvinna bort från Herrgården för att åka till Hogwarts. Nu var det äntligen hennes tur. Hon föreställde sig hur det skulle bli när hon kom till Hogwarts. Hur det skulle kännas att få gå ner till Slytherinbordet.

Lucy vaknade med ett ryck av att någon petade på henne.

Det var Florensy som stod bredvid sängen med sina klotrunda, chokladbruna ögon.

"Det är dags, Miss Lucy"

Lucy reste sig och skulle precis ta sin koffert när hon såg den lilla alfen släpa den efter sig på golvet. Kofferten var nästan större än Floresnsy själv och Lucy kunde se den lilla alfens plågade ansiktsuttryck när hon drog Lucys väska över tröskeln.

"Nej, Flor, jag kan göra det där." sa hon och försökte ta tag i kofferten.

Men alfen struntade i henne och Lucy kunde inget annat göra än att följa efter henne.

Hennes familj stod redan i hallen och väntade.

Scorpius stora berguv satt på hans axel och nafsade på hans öra. Scorpius puttade irriterat bort honom.

Narcissa och Astoria tittade med stolta blickar på Lucy där hon kom efter Florensy. Draco kom ut ifrån köket med en katt i famnen.

Han höll den långt ifrån sig och släppte ned den på golvet.

Katten fräste till honom.

"Pappa, så kan du inte göra." Lucy böjde sig ned och tog upp sin katt.

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte att du ville ha en katt."

"Bartolomeus är en i familjen nu, Draco," sa Narcissa och lade en hand på sin sons lämnade de Herrgården och for iväg mot London.

Lucy sa inget på hela resan. De andra pratade livligt och Scorpius förklarade gång på gång hur han skulle vinna alla quiddichmatcher till Slytherin.

Scorpius var sökare i Slytherins quidditchlag och hade en Silverpil 360.

Bartolomeus låg och spann i Lucys knä. Hon strök honom över huvudet. Det var en fin dag.

Solen värmde och det var fortfarande grönt ute.

Draco Malfoy körde bilen som var en mycket gammal volvo modell.

Han tyckte att det var ett så onödigt sätt att ta sig fram på, när man kunde flyga.

Men för att inte skapa uppståndelse när de kom till London körde han bilden mycket fokuserad.

De lyckades komma in i huvudstaden utan några problem och parkerade på Kings Cross station.

Stationen var full med barn i olika åldrar. De stod i olika klungor tillsammans med sina föräldrar.

Mugglarna gav dem långa blickar och tittade nyfiket på de olika koffertarna och ugglorna.

"Säkert ett teatersällskap" sa en kvinna till sin väninna.

"Nej, de är sådana since fiction älskare, jag är glad att min Becca inte är sådan" svarade väninnan och såg nyfiket efter Narcissa när hon svepte förbi dem.

Astoria tittade på kvinnorna med ett förargat uttryck.

Lucy tog tag i hennes hand och drog henne med sig in på perrong nio.

Draco tog ett stadigt tag om de två koffertarna och Narcissa plöjde vägen för dem.

Lucy lade märke till att många av de andra trollkarlsfamiljerna tittade på dem.

Hon försökte att inte låtsas om dem och stirrade rakt fram.

"Ses på andra sida syrran"

Scorpius tog emot sin koffert av sin far och började springa mot en hög spärrvägg i rött tegel.

Lucy spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning när han gled igenom.

Hon såg sig om, men ingen verkade ha sett var som hade hänt.

Astoria och Draco tog varandras händer och gick långsamt mot spärrväggen. Den här gången gick det så snabbt att Lucy knappt uppfattade det.

"Beredd?"

Narcissa föste Lucy framför sig och snart stod hon på andra sidan spärrväggen, på perrong nio och trekvart.

Framför henne uppenbarade sig ett stort mörkrött ånglok. En vissla tjöt och ett väldigt ståhej utbröt på perrongen när alla skulle ta adjö av varandra.

"Hejdå vi ses till jul" sa Scorpius och kramade motvilligt sin mamma innan han banade sig iväg till tåget.

"Lova att skriva" ropade Astoria efter vände hon sig till Lucy.

"Hejdå mamma" Lucy gav sin mamma en hård kram. Hon skulle sakna henne. Astoria kysste henne på huvudet.

"Ta hand om dig, älsklingen." Lucy nickade. Tårarna brände i ögonen. Hennes pappa rufsade om henne i håret.

"Ha det bra nu, och kom ihåg att vi är stolta över dig."

Lucy log åt sin pappa innan hon vände sig till Narcissa. Hon tittade på Lucy med ett litet leende. Hon sträckte ut armarna och omfamnade sitt barnbarn.

"Det kommer gå fint," viskade hon i Lucys öra.

Tågvisslan tjöt ännu en gång. Lucy lyfte upp sin koffert och kallade på Bartolomeus.

Hennes föräldrar och mormor vinkade glatt till henne när hon klev på det stora tåget.

Hon vinkade en sista gång innan tåget började rulla ut från perrongen.


End file.
